Supernatural 'Imagine'
by Chaotic91
Summary: This is not a story, I am writing enough of those, but a bunch of little scenes that pop into my head while writing...Pairings vary widely(Except Destiel. Pretty constant). One chapter has nothing to do with the next and it is mostly fluff. Save to see updates. It will be something to flip through if you're ever bored. Rated 'M' for Chapter 8. Smut alert.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for the interest in my doodling.

Like I was saying, this whole "Story" will be filled with cute scenes I think of while writing.

I'll have this marked as 'Complete' since it isn't a story to be finished as much as entertainment between waiting for my stories to update.

If you are a reader from my actually stories, I am still around and updates are coming as soon as I can finish them. THank you for your patience, and I hope this collection of 'short stories' is amusing to you all.

Most are pretty safe to read for everyone...I will try to mark the ones that are Higher rated, from the ones that are not.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Halloween**

"Holy crap...those are your real..." Dean's voice faded off, his batman cape forgotten. He stared at the beautiful feathered wings flexing gently on Castiel's back.

"Yeah, I thought since it was Halloween...Who's going know?" Sam grinned, walking into the bathroom to straighten the moose antlers on his head.

"It does feel nice to stretch them..." Castiel stated in almost a sigh, his wings opening a little wider at his words. He flinched when Dean's hand landed on one, but he quickly relaxed when he saw who it was. He pressed against that hand and sighed when it rubbed gently.

"This is amazing..." Dean spoke in awe, reaching up with his other hand to grip the wing tightly when Castiel pulled it open to slide against his face, causing to tip him off balance for a second. He only laughed, closing his eyes to enjoy the soft feathers against his cheek. When the other came around to wrap around his back, Dean let out a gasp. He was pulled close to Cas, the wing that was caressing his face moved to also wrap around his body. Their foreheads came together and Cas did let out a sigh at that.

"Your life force is quite extraordinary to Dean...You have an outstanding light." It was probably the reason so many supernatural creatures were attracted to him. Castiel could understand why, he just wished Dean could see through his eyes.

"...Uh...th-thanks..." Dean mumbled out, reaching to brush some feathers once more as their heads laid against each other. "...Happy Halloween Cas...this is so cool." He laughed, happy to see the angel so relaxed.

"Happy Halloween Dean, and it is very 'cool'."


	2. Chapter 2

It is sooo much easier to load these onto Ao3.

This is just a...different(AU) of Castiel.

A bit of cursing but safe to read. Hints of Destiel if you wanna take it that way.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty." Sam groaned, his eyes slowly opening. The world spun in blurred colors and shaped for a moment. When he finally got some focus back he realized he was on his knees, hands cuffed behind him, and a headache that was close to putting him back to sleep. "Sam Winchester, is it?" A deep, smooth voice asked. Sam looked up slowly, trying to keep the nausea at bay from his pounding head, eyes landing on a light haired man. The man gave a wide grin and recognition filled the trapped man's eyes.

"Lucifer..." He grounded out, glaring just for good measure. Lucifer Novak was one of the largest crime bosses in the United States. The man was merciless and seemed to get off on death and destruction.

"You remember me?" The suited man put a hand over his chest and gave a flattered sigh. "Oh that just makes me all tingly Sammy." The two had run into each other quite often over the last ten years. Sam and Dean, being called 'The best detective crew in the nation' had more than a few dealings with this devil.

"What's going on? Where's Dean?" Sam asked, trying to pull himself to his feet, but the world still swayed. The last thing he remembered was being on the verge of uncovering a huge drug deal. He and Dean were at the warehouse, but it looked abandoned. They thought maybe they miss understood the drop off date, then something hard hit Sam in the back of the head.

"Winchester 1 is...preoccupied." A deep, gravel voice echoed from the shadows. Sam tilted his head just in time to see dark hair and the brightest blue eyes walk into the dimly lit area. A crooked smile grew on his face and Sam swallowed with worry. "We were having a lovely conversation about how long it takes fingernails to grow back, I had to demonstrate of course, when he decided to take a nap. Rude."

Castiel Novak, younger brother to Lucifer and a slight maniac at times, sauntered closer. He was wearing that familiar trench coat. This guy was sick. He would sing children songs while slitting someone's throat, Sam watched him do it. He even licked his fingers afterwards. Sam shivered in digust at the memory.

"You bastards...Let us go or there will be hell to pay!" Sam threatened, but it only got matching smiles from the men towering over him.

"Brother, he is still WAY too confident for my taste." Luci chuckled, walking toward a door that Castiel had entered from. "Do you mind fixing that for me whilst I deal with this headache of paperwork?"

Cas lifted his leg, placing it under Sam's chin and raising his head. When their eyes met he gave a head tilt and a smile, his tongue darting out for a moment in excitement. "It would be my pleasure big brother. I will have him ready to suck your dick in no time." Sam clenched his jaw, but said nothing as Lucifer let out another chuckle.

"This is why you're my favorite little brother." He said as he exited the room, chuckling once again when Cas responded with 'And here I thought it was because I was the prettiest'. After a few more moments of silence Cas dropped his foot and held his hands out in a 'Jaz hands' way.

"Surprise! Can I act or what?" He let out a bark of laughter when Sam sighed in relief.

"Jesus Cas...I really thought you went back to the darkside there for a second."

"Oh puh-leeese...Have a little less faith in me "little" Winchester, it is so helping my self esteem." Castiel scoffed, releasing Sam from his binds. Dean had somehow gotten Castiel on their side. Don't get him wrong, Cas was fucking nuts. He could only imagine the way he was raised, but somehow the man had managed to hold onto the sense of 'Right and Wrong'...in his own special way. When Dean met him a few years back, he was saving his brother's ass from drowning(Lucifer went 'old-school' and tied him to a cement brick). Since that day the two seemed to have formed a bond that was hard for Sam to explain.

"Where's Dean?" He asked again, leaning heavily on Cas as he stood. "He's waiting for you by the basement exit." Cas grunted out, Sam was ridiculously heavy. "I've shown him the way out before coming to play house with you."

"You're not coming?" Sam finally stood on his own and looked worridely at his, sort of, friend.

"And blow my cover?" Cas rolled his eyes. "Don't fret over me handsome, I will catch up later. I have to make it look like you over powered me and escaped after all...THAT is going to be a difficult one the pull off, but my acting skills are extraordinary." He quickly led Sam toward the basement and motioned for him to keep going as he stopped. "Kiss Dean for me and tell him his bumblebee will be home shortly." He gave a wink before disappearing back the way the two had came from. Sam had to wonder if Castiel really meant what he said. I mean, he was pretty sure it was a jest...Then again he had a very 'odd' connection with Dean. He shook his head and let it go to focus on finding his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

No pairings here...Just cuteness.

* * *

 **Christmas**

Castiel tilted his head, letting the confusion spread across his face, as he stared at the wrapped box sitting in his lap. "I don't understand..." He eventually said, shifting the box to examine it closely. He was sitting on one of the two motel beds, the place the boys were calling home for the next few weeks, and Dean sat on the opposite bed; messing with a small tree sitting on the nightstand between the beds. "We give each other offerings that can not be opened until a certain day...?"

The older Winchester took the gift he had given Cas to hold while he arranged the other presents under the tree. "Sounds like you got the idea to me." He responded with a smile at the confused angel. He sat the box under/beside the small tree, one he'd bought at the store for 10 bucks, and waited for Castiel to continue. There was no way that was all...Castiel usually ended up making both of them confused before he was done.

"Will we be punished for opening them before the set date?" Cas pondered, looking at the little pile of presents around the tiny fake pine tree.

"Well, by Sammy, maybe..." Dean huffed out a laugh. "It's just...it's tradition."

"Is this another ritual, like the giving of thanks over food?" Humans had a lot of odd rituals...

Dean chuckled with a slight nod. "Sort of. It's supposed to be a day you show your love and appreciation for the ones you care about...or something." Explaining was really Sam's area Dean thought, giving the hotel door a hopeful look. His giant of a brother had stepped out to wrap his gifts in the car.

"Should humans not do that everyday?" Cas asked, confused by the assigned dates to show love and care.

"Sometimes humans, like me, get a little too busy...and we forget what is important...uh...those days help remind us...That people still care." Dean really wanted Sam to come back now...This was getting too close to 'feelings' territory.

"Oh..." Cas looked as if he was processing the information given for a moment, then he reached over and touched Dean's shoulder. "You are important to me Dean, and you are important to so many others."

Dean tried not to jump at the sudden contact, or feel too uncomfortable at the admission. He put on his best smile, reaching over to awkwardly return the gesture. "Right...right back at ya. You're...you're family Cas." It was the Winchester way of saying 'I love you', and he hoped Cas knew him long enough to get it. Castiel's smile said he had as Dean was released.

"If you ever need reminding of your importance, I will be glad to tell you." Castiel nodded, his head turning toward the door right before Sam opened it. He was carrying two wrapped boxes and nearly dropped them when Castiel stood to grip his shoulders. He repeated similar lines to Sam, that he had just said to Dean.

"Uh...ditto?" Sam managed, looking at his brother for an answer at the sudden admission. Dean grinned wide, giving his brother a shrug. "Yo-You're family Castiel." Cas only smiled again, letting Sam go so he could put the presents around the tiny tree.

"Eight days until we can open these puppies!" Dean changed the subject, looking at his gifts with child-like excitement.


	4. Chapter 4

ReaderxDean

Inspired from an 'Imagine' I saw online.

Imagine getting hurt on a hunt and Dean admitting his feelings for you.

Enjoy

Your legs feel numb as you limp through through the door, leaning heavily on it. "Well, you look like hell..." Dean's voice drags you out of your groggy state for a moment, your eyes meeting his. He stops smiling when he sees your face, dropping a file on the desk and quickly stepping toward you. His hands grab onto your arms, holding you up. "What's wrong?" His voice was no longer playful, but full of concern.

"Ambushed...ah!" You try to step forward, but a sharp pain from your side causes you to stumble right into Dean's chest. He catches you easily, wrapping strong arms around you. It would've been a dream come true at any other moment, but his hands were currently tightening around your injuries and you let out a yelp.

"S-sorry!" He says quickly, loosening his hold and trying to help you to the closest chair. Once he got you seated, Dean let his hands gently roam your bosy. You knew he was looking for injuries, but it didn't stop your face from heating up.

"H-here..." Not being able to take the touching right now, you pull up your shirt to reveal the damage. You can see his eyes darken at the site of your bloody and bruised middle.

"What the hell did this..." He nearly growled, standing to grab supplies.

"You know what did it..." It was a job Dean and Sam had sent you on because it seemed like a job one hunter could handle. "There was just...ah!" You wince when Dean gets on his knees in front of you once more and starts to clean the gash. "...more than one..." You grit out, sending him a glare. He gives an apologetic shrug and continues.

"Damn...I knew I should've went with you..." He frowned, you could tell he was trying to be more gentle with the dabs as his eyes started to look guilty.

"Oh please...don't add this to your reasons to self pity." You roll your eyes and grab his hand to stop him. It got his attention and he looked up at you. "We all decided this was a good plan...shit happens."

"You could've died...It was a rookie move not to think of..." You let go of his hand and sigh, interrupting him.

"That's part of the job Dean, you KNOW that. Besides, I'm fine...so it's okay." He laughs sharply at that, going back to dressing your wounds.

"You call THIS 'okay'?" He asks, frown growing as he concentrated on the task. You decide not to respond because stubborn Winchesters refused to let it go unless given the last word. The bandage stings the most, since Dean had to wrap it tightly. Once it's tied he leans back and sits on his knees while you pull your shirt down carefully. "...I just..." Dean starts, but closes his mouth soon after, looking at his hands in his lap.

"You just...?" You press, knowing Dean well enough to sense when he is trying to say something that involves emotion. He takes a breath and looks up at you from his position on the floor. "...I've...gotten used to you being around, you know. And...I...uh..." He rubs the back of his reddening neck while clearing his throat. "...I kind of like you around...a lot."

You try not to laugh at how adorable he looks in this moment because it would make him retreat, and it would seriously hurt to laugh right now. Carefully, you slide to the floor, holding your injured side until safely on your knees in front of the other. You put a hand on the nape of his neck and slowly pull him forward. Your lips meet and it sends electricity down your spine. You can even ignore the throbbing of pain for a moment. You slowly pull back to see Dean's eyes half open, hands raised like he wanted to grab you but didn't want to accidently hurt you either.

"I really like you too Dean..." You say with a smile. "...And I don't plan on leaving your side, as long as you want me here." He gives you a serious, hard to read look for a moment but it melts into affection as you're carefully pulled back into a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Another 'Imagine' I saw.

Reader/Dean

Imagine You and Dean found a baby on a hunt.

"It's making that face again..." Dean squinted at the baby currently sitting on a blanket in the floor. You sigh, looking up from the computer screen to look at the child too.

"What face?" You ask giving Dean an annoyed look, which he returns with a point toward the kid.

"The poop face. Your turn by the way...Hot Mama." He doesn't try to hide his sass as he give you the signature wink and smile. "Oh, you know it was funny.." He defends when you don't laugh.

"It's been "my turn" with him since we found him." You point out, trying to not show a reaction to his comment because you know it is what he wants. "I am trying to get some actual work done here, unlike you. _"_

"

It was your idea to bring it here...So, you go for it." He points out, not bothering to get up. You laugh at that.

"Oh please, you should've seen your face when we found him there..." Your voice lowers to a gentle, sad tone at the memory. The baby was about 6 months old and you and Dean found him in a cardboard box near a dumpster while chasing a suspect. It was starting to rain when the tiny cries reached your ears. Dean was the first to open the box. His face resembled someone who just watched their puppy get kicked while he reached down to carefully pick up the bundle of tiny human. You shake off the memory when the baby starts to whine, giving another glare to the stubborn hunter. "We both agreed to take care of him until this case is over."

He rolls his eyes at you, but stands and awkwardly picks up the baby after a moment. He is holding the child a good foot from his body and stares. "So...how do I know if it...you know..."

You try so hard not to laugh while speaking the next words. "You smell him Dean." The look of disgust he gives you breaks your hold and you laugh out loud. "well, you could always look?"

"That's just sick..." He whines, but quickly pulls the baby against his chest when it starts to cry at the uncomfortable way Dean held him. On instinct Dean bounces on his heels and hums a tune you recognize. You give a soft smile to the scene.

"...Smoke on the water?"

"Love that song." He nods, the child snuggling into his shoulder. You act like your looking back at your screen, but watch the male interact lovingly with the baby through the corner of your eyes. He may try to hide it, but Dean had a heart of fucking gold and it makes you melt just a little.

"I think you'd smell if he needed changing by now...Maybe he just wanted to be held?" You offer, typing a few sentences on Sam's laptop.

"Yeah, guess so..."

"You'd be a parent there, _big daddy_." You couldn't stop yourself and it gets a huff and smile from the man currently rocking the newest and tiniest member to sleep.

"I knew you thought it was funny."


	6. Chapter 6

Destiel cuteness

Dean stretched out on the sofa, eyes closed even though he was wide awake. He was hoping that pretending to sleep would eventually lead to sleep, which he badly needed. The last few weeks were extremely rough and he hadn't gotten more than a few hours of sleep every few days. He stiffened when he heard the front door open, but relaxed when familiar foot steps headed toward him.

"Dean...?" That deep, gravel voice spoke and the older Winchester did his best not to wasn't sure why he was pretending to be asleep, but he couldn't seem to call out for the angel; perhaps he was just too tired to communicate. It was silent for a few more beats followed by shifting. Something warm covered his body and it only took Dean a second to realize it was that famous trench coat. A cool hand ran over his face gently, brushing a few stray hairs back into place before settling on his cheek. Words were spoken softly but it was not a human language Castiel spoke. What really caught him off guard was the gently, soft lips that pressed firmly against his forehead. It shocked him so much that his eyes flew open. When Cas pulled away and saw the hunter staring at him with a slight flush and confusion, he only smiled. "Hello Dean."

"...H-Hey Cas...What are you doing?" He managed to whisper out, like if he spoke too loud the moment would be ruined(whatever this moment was, he wasn't sure). The blue eyed man caressed the cheek his hand still rested on before speaking.

"I was sending a prayer of protection for you." He told the truth, as Dean found out he always did. "You seemed very...lost and weak these last few weeks. I didn't want anything to stop you from resting."

"A-and the kiss thing?" Dean found his eyes locking onto those gorgeous blue orbs. He watched them sparkle as a smile grew on Cas' face.

"I not only prayed for your safety, I sealed it with an angel's kiss." When Dean only raised an eyebrow, trying to hold back a yawn that escaped anyway, Cas continued. "I marked you with my presence, to ward off any creatures wishing to prey on your weak state."

"That a thing...you can do?" Dean's eyes were becoming incredibly heavy. "How does that even..." Cas put his thumb gently over the brunettes lips, silencing him.

"Rest Dean, you need it." Even though Dean fought to remain conscious, he could feel the darkness pulling him in. The last thing he heard was that deep, lovely voice saying 'I'll watch over you.'


	7. Chapter 7

I saw a funny picture online and it inspired this.

Destiel(a little more higher in the rating department, but not very bad)

"You lost Dean." Sam sighed out from his crouched position.

" **Shut up Sam!** " Dean huffed out, trying to keep himself from falling any harder against the angel under him. Castiel blinked, eyes wide as he stared over Dean's shoulder to look at Sam. The taller Winchester shrugged and gave a sympathetic look before standing. Dean just didn't know when to quit.

"I am going to get a water...Don't crush him." He warned before walking out of the room to find the kitchen.

"Alright, just have to...get...my left foot..." Dean mumbled to himself, shifting his leg forward to reach the green circle a few inches away.

"Um...Dean?" Cas spoke softly, his voice sounding slightly odd.

"Not now Cas...I have to concentrate." He said against the shoulder his chin was buried into. He didn't notice Castiel clear his throat or swallow hard. He also didn't notice that he was forcing the other's legs to spread wider at his movements. "Hah! Got...it." His body pressed firmly into the one below him and he felt something hard press back. It was this moment Dean realized what kind of position the two were in.

"My body feels...strange Dean." Cas tried again, even sliding his hips up against Dean's and sighing happily. "That feels nice though...is this part of the game?"

Dean was frozen, stuck between disbelief and lust. He pulled his head back to look at Cas, who was still thrusting against him gently for relief. His face was peppered with red and his eyes were becoming foggy, even his hair had a 'You should grip me tightly and not let go' look to it. In other words, the angel was turned on and Dean was getting there too. "No...this isn't." Dean couldn't lie to him, he just couldn't. "But it can be." He added with a smirk. Castiel didn't have time to reply before Dean was kissing him putting even more of his weight on top of him until Castiel's arms gave out. The two fell to the floor but their lips remained locked. When air was finally needed Dean pulled back slightly, a grin in place. He tilted his head toward Cas' ear, kissing it before whispering, "I win." and attacking his neck with soft bites and wet kisses.

Sam made it to the doorway but stopped at the sound of gasps, grunts, and groans and decided(with an awkward cough) that he had some research to do on the other end of the house.


	8. Chapter 8

This idea was given to be by a friend, I don't think she has a FF account but her AO3 name is 'bellabri287'!

Destiel smut all the way in this one.

As a warning.

* * *

The impala pulled into the gravel parking lot of a rundown building with a sign on the front saying, 'Devil's Den'. The doors swung open and two men clad in jeans and flannel stepped out. Castiel was the last to climb out of the vehicle. He let a frown cover his face. This was a, as he had heard Dean say before, 'shithole'. The sign itself flickered between life and death and once the three pushed into the front door, Cas took a few breaths through his mouth. It smelled of liquor, sweat, cigarettes, and a sick excitement that made the dark haired man pull his trench coat tighter to him. It was smoky and very dimly lit. Sam and Dean made a beeline for the bar counter, seeming unfazed by the dingy surroundings and lack of other humans. The place was nearly empty besides a few patrons at the far end of the establishment and a handful scattered around the bar and pool tables.

"Whatcha wanna order Sammy?" Dean sat at a stool, digging into his jacket to find one of his many IDs. Sam did the same, taking a seat beside his brother.

"Just a like beer for now." He nodded and scoffed when Dean called him a pansy before turning to Castiel.

"Hey Cas...what are you waiting for?" He motioned for the seat next to him, even patting it lightly. "Come on over." A redheaded bartender with tight jeans and even tighter tanktop came over, checking their IDs as Castiel slid into the seat on the other side of his best friend. "This is his, right here sweetheart." Dean held out another card with Castiel's picture on it, giving the woman a wink and flirty smile. "My buddy here can't keep up with anything, so I became his mule." The girl returned the smile, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Well, aren't you a good friend." She leaned a little closer than necessary to check the date on the fake ID. "You ready to order handsome, or should I give you a minute?"

"Can I order you?" Dean said without missing a beat. Castiel raised an eyebrow, a frown still on his face as he watched the disgusting display in front of him. This was the reason the three were here, apparently. Dean had decided that everyone was too frustrated about the current case and needed to relax. Cas suggested meditation, Dean jumped straight to fornication with a random bar whore. Of course, as always, Dean won the argument. Castiel looked over to Sam, who only shook his head at his brother's antics and waited to get his drink. He had no desire to be intimate, but followed the two here out of curiosity.

Dean's hand on his shoulder caught him off guard and he flinched, he then noticed Dean looking right at him. Was he speaking to him just a moment ago? He had been working so hard on ignoring the interaction that he must've blocked them out completely. He didn't like the way it made him feel when Dean smiled at someone else...

"Dude, you sure you don't want to just 'poof' back to the motel?" He asked for the third time. Dean had actually look shocked when he said he'd wanted to join the two tonight.

"Do you not want me here?" Cas said bluntly and Dean frowned.

"I don't care what you do, but you're the one zoning out." He defended, turning back to the bartender to wink at her as she passed by. "Well, I know who I'm picking." There was a smile in his voice as he looked between his brother and Cas.

"I don't see why your need to...feel the flesh of another...is so necessary." Cas spoke, watching a few people at a pool table play. That looked interesting at least.

"It isn't, Dean just wanted an excuse to come to a bar and pick up chicks." Sam said next, getting elbowed not so lightly by his older brother.

"See Cas, us humans have...desires." He hinted laying his hand on Castiel's shoulder once more and squeezing it until Cas turned his head to look over to his best friend. "You angels don't get it, but we've been crammed together in a car, or crappy motel, researching none stop for weeks. We need to...loosen up some." The bartender returned right at the end of his sentence, sitting the drinks down beside him. Cas held back another frown when Dean looked away from him to smile at her, his hand slipping from his shoulder.

Cas wasn't sure what to do with himself, since it would take all the alcohol in this bar to get him 'drunk'. So, he sat quietly and watched Dean hit on the bartender, while Sam made an attempt to get the attention of a brunette. Perhaps Dean was right, maybe he should just leave.

Another bartender, a man in his late forties came behind the counter and picked up a beer. He sat it in front of a confused Castiel. "I didn't order this."

"It's from him..." The man pointed to a guy sitting at a booth not far from the pool tables. When the stranger's eyes locked onto Cas' he gave a sweet smile and a small wave.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean asked, having been listening in. Castiel only shrugged.

"I've never seen him before." He looked back at the raven haired man with mild interest.

"Looks like you got an admirer." Sam jumped in, a smile growing on his face. "Whoa, he's coming over." The guy approached Cas, his smile still in place. He stared at Castiel for a moment and the angel stared back. It was the sound of Dean clearing his throat that finally snapped the man back into reality.

"Hey there, name's Jason and...I, uh, I was wondering if you guys would be interested in a game of pool?" He tucked his hands into his pockets nervously. "My sister, Tiff, and I wouldn't mind some new company?" The woman Sam had been eyeing smiled brightly when her brother looked toward her.

"Yeah, sorry, we're not-"

"S-Sure!" Dean was cut off by an enthusiastic Sam, who was already heading over to the tables.

"I don't know how to play." Cas admitted.

"I can show you, if you'd like?" Jason's voice was deep and inviting. He was wearing ripped blue jeans and a grey t-shirt that fit his body well. After another pause, Cas nodded his head. He grabbed the beer he'd been given and slid off the stool. He didn't notice the sour glance Dean shot the two as they walked over to where Sam and Tiff stood.

"I'm Sam and this is Castiel. We're just passing through town and Dean, my brother..." Sam motioned to Dean at the bar. "Decided we needed a little down time." He told the young woman as Jason and Cas walked up.

"Sounds like some good advice." She grabbed Sam by the arm. "Come on, buy me a drink real quick cutie?" Sammy gave a nod to that, looking at Cas to make sure it was alright to leave him. He gave a nod back. Sam and Tiffany's conversation became distance as the two walked away to visit Dean where he still sat. He stood there awkwardly for a moment but found his eyes wandering over to Jason, who was placing the colored balls into a triangle shaped device. He watched intently for the next few minutes until the man's voice snapped his head up.

"So...How did you get a name like Castiel?" He questioned with another kind smile, his mud colored eyes softening. The man wasn't much shorter than Dean, about his height.

"It is...what my father named me." He offered, not sure what else to say.

"Did you get that nice voice from him too?" The question confused Castiel, he couldn't figure out why that was of any importance. His head tilted to the side, eyes squinting as he tried to come up with a response.

"I'm sorry...was that flirtation?" The man chuckled, picking up two sticks and walking closer to the angel. "Well, if you have to ask...That's cute by the way." He handed a stick to Cas, leaning a little closer than necessary and said in a low voice. "You're very attractive, if you don't mind me saying?" Cas' stared at him, their closeness never changing.

"Why would I mind?"

Jason shrugged. "Some men do, you know...coming from me. I'm glad you don't though, really glad."

"So are we ready?" Tiff came from what felt like thin air, throwing an arm over both the men and interrupting Castiel from his reply. Sam wasn't too far behind her, a few drinks balanced carefully in his hands. "Let's play some pool!"

"I think you need to slow down on the drinks Tiffy, you're starting to sway." Jason laughed, giving a quick wink to Cas when she stumbled past the two to the table. Castiel watched the human for a moment, but a chill down his spine made his head turn. Blue met a familiar green for the briefest of moments before Dean's head snapped back to the bar. That look wasn't one he knew, he still had trouble reading facial expressions. He was soon drawn back to the three and their 'game', Dean pushed to the back of his mind.

"That's what I have this tall drink of water here for." She patted Sam's back while he finished sitting their drinks at the closest table. "You'll keep me under control, right?" She leaned against him when he turned fully, and Sam wrapped an arm around her waist to steady the both of them. He nodded quickly.

"Get a room." Jason joked facing away from the two to smile brightly at the man inspecting the pool stick in his hand. "I think we're gonna be partners Castiel, you know how to work that?" When he shook his head Jason motioned for him to come closer. When he stepped beside him Jason pointed to the table. "The goal is to get those balls, into those pockets..." After about five minutes Cas was given the basic knowledge of how to play and Sam took the first shot. He managed to get two balls.

"We're solids." Sam announced, going for another hit. He frowned when he missed, stepping back toward Tiff to chat while waiting for his turn.

"Castiel, come over here and I'll show you how to hold that stick." He said this in an odd voice that ended in a small laugh. He stepped next to him and stiffened when hands pulled at his coat. "Don't you wanna take this off, it's pretty warm in here?" Before he could answer the trenchcoat was already being pulled gently off his shoulders. "Dress clothes suit you...are you a business man?" the coat was put safely on a nearby chair.

"...In a manner of speaking, but I'd rather not talk about work." Castiel wasn't the best liar, and it wasn't like he could tell the truth. It didn't seem to bother Jason who nodded.

"I hear ya on that one." He walked back over to him, pulling him close once more and it took Cas a second to realize he was showing him how to hold the pool stick and aim. He did as told, Jason correcting his arms and even leaning over him at one point to help aim, but still ended up missing the shot.

"It takes awhile to get the hang of it..." He whispers softly, still standing rather close. Sam was helping Tiff make her shot, even though it wasn't necessary so it took a while, through their drunken playfulness, to actual shoot. "You don't talk much Castiel, not having a good time?" Jason asked, reaching up to fix Cas' tie.

"I'm afraid my, uh, people skills are...rusty." He had never been good at small talk, he didn't see the point. Jay only smiled more.

"Well, maybe I can help with that too." He hinted staring at the other. "...God, your eyes are amazing...I bet you get told that a lot, huh?" Castiel continued to stare. That had to be flirtation, right?

"Your turn Jay!" Tiff's voice broke through the moment and Jason stepped around Cas, his hand sliding across his upper torso as he headed toward his stick. There was another chill down his side and again his eyes instinctively went to Dean. He was staring at him, those eyes digging into his and trying to tell him something he couldn't understand. Dean was the first to turn again, picking up his beer and taking a big drink before slamming it back on the counter. Odd, where did the bartender go? Cas shook off the feeling once more and returned to the game, trying to figure out what that intense look meant from the older Winchester. It took about 45 minutes for the game to end, Sam and Tiff winning then seeming to disappear into the back somewhere.

"That was a good game, I think you're getting the hang of it." Jason pointed out, putting up the pool sticks. "You sure you never played before?"

"I've watched Dean a few times, but never really tried myself." Cas admitted with a shrug.

"And Dean is...?"

"That'd be me Cassanova." Dean said as he walked closer to the two, beer in hand and smiled wide. He held out a hand to the guy who shook it.

"Dean Winchester, older brother to your sister's current romeo, best friend to Cas here, and part time Batman." He gave a wink to the man before drinking the remainder of his beer and sitting the bottle on the table.

"Quite the titles." Jason laughed. "I was just showing Cas here a good time, didn't want him to feel left out."

"His name is Castiel to you, you should probably use it." Dean's voice was friendly, but there was a slight under tone of something menacing.

"He taught me to play pool, Dean." Cas jumped in, not liking the way the two stared at each other. It felt tense, even with the smiles.

"Hell, I could've taught you that. Didn't know you were interested." Dean said, walking over to the trench coat laying on the chair. He picked it up and walked back to the owner, pushing it into his hands. "It's getting late Cas, time for us to go so say bye to your...friend."

"We're leaving?" Castiel was confused. "I thought-"

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." He interrupted, staring hard into blue eyes. "Put the coat on and let's get out of here."

Castiel slowly did as he was told, not understanding the odd vibe coming off of the other. Had he done something wrong? "...Sam is still-"

"Sammy's a big boy, he'll find his way back to the motel at some point." Dean's voice was hinting at aggravation.

"...If you don't want to go Cas," Jason spoke, the use of his nickname causing Dean to send a glare his way. "You can stay with me...I'll make sure you get back safe." Dean turned to Castiel, when the blue eyed man didn't respond right away his glare intensified.

"Sure, do what you want." Dean nearly growled, pushing past the two to storm out the front door as Castiel watched him go.

…...

"Fucking bitch..." Dean mumbled to himself as he stomped to his car, reaching into his pocket for the keys. "Hitting on a him..." He continued to gripe to himself as he drove off. He was pissed, but what really ignited his anger was the very fact that he was angry. The moment he saw that guy flirting with Castiel, his blood started to boil. When he smiled at him, took his coat off, and then touched him...and Castiel didn't even stop him. What the hell was that?

He hit the steering wheel, picking up speed. People shouldn't touch what doesn't belong to them. That's what Dean kept thinking and it didn't take him long to realize he was jealous. Over a man. His best friend. So much to think about right there, and having to admit he was attracted to Cas on levels he tried to ignore daily, while watching him get hit on...It was making him feel murderous. He couldn't say this to Castiel though, just couldn't, and he couldn't drag him out of the bar... "Fuck!" He hit the steering wheel again.

"You're angry." Dean nearly drove off the road in shock at hearing Cas' voice as he appeared in the back seat.

"Fucking hell Cas! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that Houdini shit while I'm driving!?" He yelled, glaring into the rearview mirror at the other as he stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Why?"

"Because you could kill someone, or make me wreck baby." Dean scoffed. "Then you'd be the one dying."

"Not that...why are you angry?" Cas clarified. He had apologized to Jason, who smiled in a secretive way and said he understood, and came outside the bar only to find the impala gone. Luckily it wasn't too hard to locate Dean.

"Who the hell says I'm angry?" Dean barked out, getting ready to drive off again. "Shouldn't you get back to your boyfriend?" Castiel leaned over the seat and put his hand on the wheel, halting Dean.

"Boyfriend?" His head tilted to look at Dean's face, eyes searching for an answers.

Dean gave a huff, turning his head to look at those blue eyes hanging over his shoulder so closely. "Yeah...that pool teacher of yours."

"Jason?"

"Whatever his name is, who cares, shouldn't you get back to him. Have a nice, good time cozying up to some dude you don't even know." Dean's arms crossed, jaw clenching tight to stop himself from speaking anymore.

"...Is that not what you took us to the bar for?" Castiel questioned.

"Well, yeah, but..." He laughed with little humor. "Jesus Cas, you never flirt with people, why now? He expected Castiel to stay at the motel, but when he tagged along Dean never thought it was actually to join in. It might be a little selfish and stupid to think, but he just didn't want Cas to flirt with... "And why some...guy?" Dean shoved at his hand on the steering wheel, not liking being still like this, but Cas held strong.

So that was flirtation, but... "I wasn't flirting."

Dean let out a sharp laugh of disbelief at that, but Castiel continued. "Well, you sure as hell didn't stop him."

"Is that why you're upset? I don't see gender Dean, you know this..."

"Just drop it Castiel." Dean warned.

"So even if I choose to...flirt with a human male..." Cas determinedly kept speaking.

"Just shut up about it!" Dean raised his voice, his cheeks becoming flushed with frustration.

"then it is all the sa-"

"Then it should be me!" He finally snapped, glaring blazing green at the other. Cas didn't have time to register Dean's words because his tie was jerked forward and thick lips pressed firmly into his. His hand slipped from the steering wheel and grabbing at Dean, trying to get his thoughts to catch up with the moment. Dean was pushing him into the backseat and climbing over and on top of him in(what seemed like) one soild movement.

"D-Dean...?" Castiel gasped out, when he finally managed to pull his mouth free from the other. Dean leaned back, sitting in Cas' lap as he stayed pressed against the seat, and quietly worked on removing the blue tie from the other's neck.

"What makes him so special, huh?...He just wants to get into your pants!" He growled, yanking the tie free and throwing it to the side. He quickly worked on the the buttons next.

"...What are you going on about?" Castiel sighed out, he was just getting more confused as Dean undress him, his coat and shirt being pulled away until his torso was bare. "Why are you-" He was silenced by Dean leaning close to him, eyes boring into his like green fire. Cas felt his insides heat up and swallowed at the sensation starting in his pants.

"Let me show you what's so great about feeling the flesh, Cassie." Dean spoke lowly, lips crashing back into his before the other could even answer. A spark in his lower stomach made Castiel squeeze out a small noise, heat slowly spreading around him as Dean's tongue forced its way between his lips. Suddenly, his pants seemed too tight.

The next few minutes were filled with clothes falling off, moans, touching, sweat, and cussing(Mostly on Dean's end). Castiel was on his hands and knees with Dean over him. His arms shook from holding the two up, but most of his concentration was on the hand between his legs. Another greedy hand dug into his thigh while Dean pressed into his body. It had hurt like crazy at first, Castiel even throwing a punch at Dean, but it was nearly forgotten now. Pleasure flowing through his veins like a wild fire. The way Dean moaned praise into his ear also sent sparks into his lower stomach, which ached badly.

Cas' head jerked back when he pressed against that spot. "Ah!" He whispered sharply, trying to control his voice. "...ah...again...do...that again." Dean grunted, kissing at the back of his neck before doing what he was told. Dean could feel his lower stomach tightening as Cas' insides clenched around him. "Harder...please...faster...I...Ah!" Castiel found it harder and hard to speak, a hand reaching back to grip Dean's thigh(to pull him deeper) while the other held him up from having his face planted into the seat. The older Winchester followed his every order, making sure to drive the angel to the edge but not over. He was close, way too close, he needed to slow down but Cas felt so good. He didn't want to come like this though. As lovely as Castiel's back and shoulders were, he wanted to see his face. With all the control left in him, he stopped moving, getting a whine of disapproval from the dark haired man. He kissed between his shoulder blades.

"Shh, I got you baby boy." He said softly, pulling out of him to clumsily flip him onto his back. Dean had never seen Cas look more beautiful. His hair was a messy mop, eyes dark with lust and half open, and his back arched, sweaty muscles working overtime as he let out a moan.

"Dean...please..." His voice was slightly higher than normal and filled with so much need that Dean shivered. "I feel...please..." He reached up to the man currently towering over him, his head nearly against the roof of the car. He latched onto those broad shoulders, trying to pull him back on top of him for some relief. Dean gave in some, lowering his body down for Cas to wrap his legs around his hips. He bit back a groan at the skin on skin contact, their groins pressing together, and kissed Cas' lips and jaw while the angel's arms wrapped around his neck and clasped together to 'trap' him in place. When their eyes met, Cas(who seemed to have calmed slightly) gave a small smile, catching his breath.

"Hello Dean." He whispered, leaning up to peck those pouty lips. Dean smiled too.

"Hey Cas..." He sighed out happily, as Castiel climbed up him slightly, trying to guide Dean back inside him. Doesn't take long for him to give in and he pushes back into that tightness with a whine. Dean grips the back of the seat with one hand and the other rests right next to Cas' head. As he props himself up enough to thrust comfortably. Hands dig into his back, legs tighten around him, and that beautifully gravel voice makes encouraging noises. Dean knew his car had to be rocking hard by now and the windows were beyond foggy, he just hoped no cops came down the road but those thoughts were barely registering with the pleasure clouding his mind. He was so close and the nails digging into his back told him Cas was too. Dean picked his hand up, propping his weight against the hand gripping the back of the seat and his knees(one on the seat and the other in the floor), and rubbed his way down Castiel until he felt hardened flesh. He got a gasp from the man beneath him when he began to stroke him.

"I...I can't...ah!" Cas arched his back again, pressing into Dean's hand. His mind was falling apart he felt so much pressure it hurt. He clung tighter when white spots started to blur his vision followed by a shout, that turned out to be him screaming Dean's name. Semen covered his stomach and parts of the car, but Cas didn't care. He was floating, he had to be. He barely felt Dean moving inside him roughly, or the way he bit and sucked at his neck as he came. Castiel didn't even mind the crushing weight of the other collapsing on top of him.

Dean wasn't sure how long the two lay there, but sharp pains shooting up his leg at the cramped angle it was in, woke him from his light snooze. He was lying on Cas' chest and the man had him wrapped in a loose hug, his head propped up against the car door. One of his legs was squished between the seat and Dean's side and the other falling into the floor, over Dean's own leg. It didn't seem to be comfortable. He sat up carefully, trying not to disturb a dozing angel who made a small noise when Dean began to pull away and straighten out; their bodies separating. He just started searching for his Jeans, that somehow ended up in the front seat, when Castiel gently grabbed at him.

"Hey you..." Dean spoke softly, looking into those gorgeous eyes. "...Are you cold?" He asked, suddenly feeling nervous. How would Cas act? He had been kind of pushy. What if he was angry? A million negative thoughts ran through his mind as he located his jacket to place over his angel. Castiel sit up(with Dean's help and a few winces) and let the jacket be wrapped over his shoulders. The two were silent for a long moment while Dean pulled his jeans back on and helped Cas pull his slacks on too. The light brunette laughed awkwardly. "I, uh, I think baby is going to need a shower as bad as we do." When Cas didn't smile, Dean cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "Look, I'm sorry if I-"

"Jealousy." It took Castiel a minute to realize it, but that was the looks Dean had been giving at the bar. "You were jealous of Jason, which made you angry." Dean looked away, feeling uncomfortable with talking about his emotions but nodded after a moment. "I thought you didn't 'like dudes'?"

"I don't...normally...But you...You're just...you're different." Dean sighed. "I...I never thought, you being an angel and all, would even have feelings for someone like that." He shrugged. "Someone like me..." He forced out. "What would you possibly see in a human...but then I saw you with him and I couldn't deal..." Green eyes opened wide when a hand rubbed over the matching print on his arm and squeezed firmly.

"To this angel, Dean..." Cas laid his head against him, eyes closing as he inhaled the familiar scent. "...There is no one more special than you..." Castiel couldn't explain it, but he was tied to Dean. This was more than human or angel, it went deeper than that.

He reached up after a beat and covered the hand on him, kissing the top of Cas' head. "I...I like you." That confession got him a crooked smile. He couldn't hold a laugh in at Castiel's next words.

"Do you always bite the people you like?"

"Only the ones I really like." Dean chuckled out, rubbing a hand over the hickey.


	9. Chapter 9

I wrote this on Dean's birthday(The character's, not the actor)

Just humor here.

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, it's happening"

"Sammy...I swear..." Dean took a step back from his giant of a little brother, who was currently letting a sadistic grin cover his face. Sam's eyes sparkled with a amusement and mischief.

"You should just let it happen and get it over with Dean." The younger Winchester nearly laughed out at the cautious, slightly paranoid look on Dean's face. He suddenly relaxed, his posture going from rigid to slack, as he put his hands into the pockets of his worn jeans.

"Wait, what am I even worried for." He snorted. "Like you could even take me on by your-" Dean was silenced by strong arms circling around him, a chest sliding against his back firmly. Out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of blue eyes and dark hair. "C-Cas?! What the hell man?"

"I am still not sure why this is a necessary ritual, but Sam has informed me it must be done at any cost." Castiel held tightly to his best friend as he struggled and called him a traitor. Sam only lunged forward with a laugh.

"Damn it Sammy! I am too old for this shit!" He growled out in a last attempt to block his brother with his legs.

"That's not what you said when it was my turn!" Sam grunted, trying to catch Dean's legs. "Happy Birthday Dean!" Sam swung at his brother, aiming for his rear but ending up hitting his lower back as the older struggled. "That's one...37 to go."

"This is stupid!" Dean huffed, but a half smile found it's way onto his face. When another slap landed on his thigh this time he tried to kick at his brother's chest. "Just remember you two...pay back is a bitch!"

You could hear laughing, cussing, a questioning Castiel, and struggling for the few minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Another 'Imagine'

Imagine Dean comforting you

Reader/Dean

Cute

* * *

"You're gonna freeze out here, you realize that?" Dean's voice makes your eyes roll. You are not in the mood for his sarcasm and harsh words.

"Well, that would solve all your problems, wouldn't it?" You bite back, just tired of today and the continued failures to rescue your family. It gets quiet and you assume Dean left you on the porch at your snap, you feel guilt creep into you and sigh while wrapping yourself tighter in a hug. It really was cold, so cold you could see your own breath. You jump, holding in a scream(barely) when a familiar jacket is placed gently over your shoulders. You look back at Dean, who now wears a scandalous two layers and relax as he steps beside you and stares out into the darkness.

"We'll get 'em..." He whispers after a moment, his hand hesitantly rubbing against your back in an attempt at comfort. "I know waiting around isn't what you want, hell it'd drive me mad too, but we WILL get your family back."

You can feel your emotions wellings up and you swallow a few times to regain control of your voice. "I just miss them so much..." You sniffle, pulling the jacket closer and leaning against his side. "I keep thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening and I..." You have to stop speaking before a sob burst out. The hand on your back becomes firmer, pulling you in.

"I know...hey, I get it...It's gonna be alright." Dean's words vibrate through his chest as he leans his head on top of yours. "I promise." You laugh softly after a moment, wiping a tear from your eye before looking up at Dean. He smiles at you, head tilting a little. "Something funny?"

"Never knew you had a soft side...All the snarkin' you do." You grin wider when he steps back, reaching up to wipe another tear from your face and lean forward.

"...Just don't tell Sammy, he will want to sit around a fire and hug about our feelings...or some kind of hell like that." You can't help another laugh as he walks back toward the house. "...Don't stay out here too long, huh? No good to anyone frozen." He winks and steps back through the front door.

"...Thank you." He sigh out, smiling after him.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas

Destiel

Cute

Enjoy

* * *

"It is tradition Dean..." Cas states calmly, his eyes still locked determinedly to the Older Winchester's face.

"Bite me, it isn't happening." Dean responded without turning to look at his best friend, taking a long drink of his beer before leaning uncomfortably against the door frame.

"I don't see why you are being so stubborn, it is just a human kiss." Cas tried not to sigh, looking up at the Mistletoe hanging from the frame of the door the two currently stood between. "I've witnessed you do much more with a random bar wench."

"That's different, and you don't have to try EVERY 'tradition' we stumble unluckily into." Dean argued. He was going to find Sam(who was the cause of their current situation) and stuff a double bacon Cheese burger down his throat for pay back. He noticed Castiel become uncharacteristically quiet, normally he'd argue Dean into submission, and tilted his head to investigate. The angel's eyes were downcast and he looked like his feelings had been hurt.

"...Perhaps I should've taken a female vessel...would you kiss me then?" His voice didn't sound as determined and righteous as it normally did, in fact he sounded self conscious and timid; mixed with the look of hurt Dean couldn't take it.

"...Oh for the love of..." He growled out, pushing off the door frame to stand, and hooked his beer bottle under Cas' chin. When their eyes met he leaned forward and pecked surprisingly soft lip against his own. It only lasted a beat before Dean pulled back, trying to control a blush, and walked away. "There! Merry effin Christmas, ya happy? Now I am going to go torture my brother dearest with processed food!"

Castiel let a crooked smile appear on his face as Dean stomped away. He touched his lips gently. "...Merry Christmas Dean."


	12. Chapter 12

Destiel

New Year's

"Another tradition?" Castiel said with disbelief, and here he thought angels had a lot of rituals. The three were sitting in another diner, enjoying another not homemade meal."Is it for God again, or another false 'birthday' celebration?"

Sam laughed from the booth across from Castiel and his brother. "Cas, again, we know it isn't the actual date of the birth of Jesus..." Dean chewed on a piece of burger, but managed a scoff out. Castiel was way too strict about the wrong kind of details.

"Then why celebrate it?" He asked for the hundreth time.

"So we can get cool gifts?" Dean's mouth was still full, but he spoke anyway. "Like the one I got you." He pointed to Castiel's necklace. It was the protection symbol engraved on a piece of metal and held around the angel's neck with a piece of black leather. Cas insisted he didn't need one, but Dean said it was more of a way to show he was considered family. Sam and Dean both had it tattooed on their person, so it was the best way Dean could think of to say "Welcome to the family, I love you." without actually saying it.

'Cause he wasn't doing that.

Nope.

Cas looked at the gift and couldn't stop the small turn of his lips. He was glad that Dean and Sam accetped him, but that didn't make their human ways any less confusing. He eventually sighed, giving up. "So...what is this...'New Years' about?" He asked before taking a bite of his cheeseburger.

God, he loved them.

"You just take a drink and say 'Happy New Years!'" Sam explained, biting into his salad. "You're also supposed to kiss someone." He shrugged again and took another bite. He figured the blanks would be filled in. No women. No kissing. He forgot about the fact that this was Castiel he was talking to.

"Will I be kissing you or Dean, or do we kiss each other?" The sound of Dean choking on his burger got the attention of a few patrons as Sam quickly reached over to beat on his back. Finally getting the food unlodged from his windpipe Dean coughed out an,

"Hey...Hey...No one is kissing here, alright?"

"But, Dean, that is what the-"

"Nope. No." Dean interrupted, shaking his head and drinking his soda. "...You kiss a girl Cas, and we have none around." Dean clarified, while glaring at Sam for even bringing the subject up. Sam only smiled into his salad.

"A girl?" Cas tilted his head. "I don't understand, angels have no genders. I find men and women to be attractive for different reasons, is that incorrect?"

"So...you're bi?" Dean said but shook his head, not the part to focus on. " N-no, It's not wrong, it's just that...it's..." Dean stuttered out, kicking Sam under the table for a little help.

"My brother is a little homophobic Castiel, sorry about that." He winced when Dean landed another blow to his leg.

"I'm not Homophobic!" He defended, crossing his arms. "I just don't like dudes and kissing my brother is a definite no go. So that leaves us with no options." He said in a 'now let's drop it' tone.

"Have you kissed a man before?" Castiel's question made Dean groan inwardly. Of course it wouldn't be dropped that easily.

"No! I told you, I don't like dudes."

"How do you know that to be true, if you've never tried?" Cas tilted his head once more. "Isn't that what you told me about certain foods?"

"No offense Cas, but this isn't the same thing as chili-cheese fries." Dean really wanted this conversation to be over. He kicked at Sam again, just for looking too amused.

"Kiss me." Castiel stated so clearly that Dean and Sam were struck silent for a full thirty seconds.

"uh...exc-...what?" Dean finally managed.

"We can solve this problem with a simple kiss, and know for sure that you do not 'like dudes'." Cas explained like it solved everything.

"Yeah Dean." Sam said, trying his damnedest to keep the amusement out of his voice. "Give it a try, never know man."

Dean pointed to his brother. "You shut your pie hole." He turned back to Castiel, planning on telling him that wasn't how it worked but was frozen solid when a pair of hands cupped his cheeks and soft, plump lips pressed into his. Dean's eyes shut tight when those lips pecked against his until he responded, mouth opening to allow a curious tongue to slip between his lips for a moment. It all only lasted no more than a minute, but Dean remained unmoving for what felt like ages afterwards. Sam's awkward cough is what snapped him out of his haze. Castiel stared at him, head slightly tilted as usual, and Sam stared as well.

"Well, was it enjoyable?" Cas asked calmly, like he hadn't just attacked Dean's face.

"Th-that was...I...Sh-shut up." He quickly snatched his drink, trying his best to cover his blush. Sam also took a drink of his soda but to control a laugh. It seems his brother had just discovered something new about himself for the New Year.

About time.


	13. Chapter 13

Another New Year's...

Castiel/Reader kind thing.

Enjoy

* * *

"Happy New Year Cas!" You overheard the attractive man say, then leaned over to half hug the man you've been watching from your booth. He had the most amazing eyes. You were at a local bar, in celebration of New Years. Your friends' insisted that you needed to get out of the house, and pretty much kidnapped you.

"Happy...New Year." The blue-eyed man answered while awkwardly returning the gesture. You watch the tall, long-haired man wander away from the bar stool he currently occupied to mingle with none other than one of your friends by the pool table. Your other friend was currently being flirted with by a man with the greenest eyes ever while showing off his pool skills. The handsome man in the trench coat pulled himself up to the bar again and seemed to people watch with a small smile tugging at his lips. The energy in here was nice, everyone seemed to be in a good mood. After a moment of battling yourself, and a couple shots of whiskey, you get the nerve to get up and walk over to stranger.

"Are you here alone tonight?" You ask shyly, fiddling with your fingers nervously, and smile sweetly. Those wonderful eyes connect with yours and for a moment, you're lost in them. A crooked smile and smile lines at the corners of his eyes bring you back.

"No, I am here with my friends." He looks toward the tall man and the green-eyed hunk. Since when did hotties travel in packs? You think it for a moment but smile wider.

"Those are my friends keeping yours company then." You point out with a smile when he glances over to the four. "...Do you...I mean...do you want some company?" you stutter out, motioning to the stool next to him. He looks at the seat then to you, another beautiful smile covering his face.

"Alright, it seems Dean and Sam are occupied and I could use help understanding this ritual as well." You sit in the stool, happy he agreed but confused by what he was saying.

"Ritual? Do you mean New Years?" When he nods, you huff a laugh. "You've never celebrated New Years? Where are you from?" His smile fades slightly at your questions and you internally wince. Way to go, stalker much? "I-I mean...So...Dean and Sam, huh?" You quickly decide to change the subject. "You guys been friends long?" You relax when his smile returns.

"Not really, but maybe for humans it is a considerate amount of time." For humans? You can't help a tiny laugh at the way he speaks.

"I've known my friends since childhood, they are good girls...mostly...so your guys should be okay. It looks like they found their New Years kiss though." You don't mean to sigh, but it slips out.

"New Years...kiss?" He sounds confused, that deep voice filling your ears pleasantly. When his eyes meet yours again, and his head tilts to the side, you feel your face heat up. 'God...could he be anymore attractive?'

"I could try, but I don't think this vessel is made for changing outward appearances?" His voice throws you from your thoughts. Wait, did he just answer you? Oh no...did you say that outloud? You swore you didn't, but he just...

"S-so...a New Years kiss..." Again, you switch the subject, looking at the bar counter in embarrassment. "I-it is basically just a kiss two people share when the count hits zero." You force out, still too embarrassed to look at the beautiful man.

"...So...in two minutes...we are supposed to kiss someone?" Again he sounded confused. "What will it do?" Getting the courage, you look over to him and shrug.

"Nothing really, just for luck...I guess."

His face becomes hard to read for a moment as he looks away, seeming to think on something, and you sit there awkwardly. A loud 'Pst!' gets your attention. You look over to your friends, and the attractive stranger's friends. All four are now looking at you. Your friend points to the one with the green eyes, and you focus on him. He points at the man you're sitting next to and then at you. He makes a face that resembles a kiss, turning to wrap his arms around himself and go into a full make-out scene. It makes you blush and gets a laugh from your friend. The tall one reaches over to slap at the other male, but he was also smiling. The tall one, you are just going to call him Dean because you've no idea, motions for her to keep talking to his friend and to ignore...Sam?"

"Um...so..." You notice the clock is now at 60 seconds. "D-Do you not have a New Years k-kiss?" He comes out of his thoughts, staring at you again.

"No, it seems I do not." He answers, turning back to watch the screen. Everyone crowds around to watch as the clock reaches 30 seconds. You swallow hard and fiddle with a random napkin on the table.

The clock reaches 10 seconds and everyone starts counting.

"Ten!" The bar patrons scream, your friends included, sticking close to their new found 'friends'.

"Nine!" You look over to the dark haired man once more, who seems to be looking in amusement at the synchronization of everyone.

"Eight!" He looks at you and smiles that beautiful smile.

"Seven!" He leans over and asks "Where is your New Years kiss?" into your ear, and it makes your knees weak.

"Six!" The crowd screams, excitement growing. You look into his eyes for a moment and he tilts his head, waiting for an answer.

"Five!" You take a breath, letting a smile hide your nervousness and lean against him to say "You'll see."

"Four!" He looks at looks confused once more, but just looks back up at the screen. You got the feeling he was confused a lot, and just accepted it.

"Three!" You see your friends pulling their males closer, getting held close in return.

"Two!" Here it goes...

"One!" The crowd completely erupts into screams of "Happy New Year!" and confetti flies around. Your friends are already kissing their chosen men and each seems to be enjoying it. You reach over, resting your hand against a strong jaw and gently pull. When the stranger's head turns from the screen to you, eyes locking onto yours, you move closer. Your lips only touch for a moment, but it send electricity through you. When you pull back, those blue eyes are still on you, searching your face and slightly shocked. After a moment, that wonderful smile returns.

"Happy New Year..." You manage to squeeze out, your hand still against his smooth, warm cheek.

"...Happy New Year human." He say back. You feel trapped in a moment that you're in no mood to leave, but him referring to you as 'human' makes you laugh.

"That's right..." You finally let go of him, pulling away. He continues to stare at you, and it makes you feel good. You caught all of his attention it seems. "I don't even know your name?" He continues to look at you, but his gaze isn't as intense, a smile returning to his face.

"My name is Castiel, and thank you for being my New Year kiss. It was quite pleasant, but who were you going to kiss? Isn't this person still waiting?" You blink, but quickly laugh afterwards, it gets another head tilt from Castiel.


	14. Chapter 14

This was a possible Samifer story idea, but I have too many stories atm...So maybe another time.

"Name's Michael." He leaned against the wall, shrugging his shoulders. "I take care of the...dirty work for certain people." A smile grew on his face as Sam swallowed, not liking where this was going. He stepped back from his kidnapper, glancing around for a possible escape from the large room. He saw nothing, not even a window. Were they underground? It was nearly dark, besides the light coming from the door behind Michael. "You see...I was aiming for your brother, Dean. He was the one I was supposed to snatch away." Michael let out a sigh, shaking his head. "...But baby brother HAD to jump in the way."

"I-I don't know what you're being paid, but my dad will triple it if you return me now." Sam offered. "We can pretend this never happened." Michael let out a laugh and Sam felt his stomach turn at his next words.

"You think I am getting paid for this?" The dark haired man moved quick and before Sam could register it, he was pinned to the wall with hands clasping around his neck tightly. "Your daddy dearest has his family business...and I guess you can say I have mine." He spat out. "And because of you...I have to go tell my father I failed. He's not too forgiving." Sam fought, but with his injuries he wasn't getting anywhere and he could feel the lack of oxygen getting to him.

"And you're just a spoiled,whiny bitch with your nose to far up the old man's ass, so can you stop with the big and bad routine?" A voice in the darkness seemed to catch both of them off guard. Michael was the first to recover, a scowl covering his face as he released Sam(who fell to the floor, gasping for air) and stared into a section of the darkness.

"You're still alive, huh?"

"Well...this place has sucky room service, but other than that..." The voice answered back, there was some shifting and a cough. Michael took an uneasy step toward the door, but let a small laugh out.

"I'm surprised dad hasn't killed you yet, guess he was always one for suffering...Looks like you get a roommate Sammy." Michael pushed the metal door open.

"It's Sam." He managed to cough out, still trying to get oxygen to his brain. His kidnapper only grinned wider.

"I hope you both rot slowly." He said as the door slammed shut, leaving Sam to the darkness. He could feel his insides freeze and the air he'd just gotten back leave his body again. He was nearly 23 years old, and it was ridiculous to have a fear of the darkness but he still hadn't managed to get over what had happened all those years ago. To this day he slept with a light on. He inhaled, but it was short and sharp.

"D-Dean..." He whined out after a moment, curling into a ball. Dean would know what to do, Dean always knew what to do. Where was he? When a hand landed gently on his side, pictures of his brother shot through his mind and he immediately latched on. In the back of his mind, he knew this wasn't his brother's arm but he couldn't stop his body from pulling closer to the stranger.


	15. Chapter 15

Sabriel cuteness

"Samtastic?"

"No."

"Sambo?"

"I'm trying to work..."

"Oh! Samples?"

"What?" Sam tried not to laugh at Gabriel's butchering of his name, swiveling in his chair to face the angel. "What are you trying to do?"

"Well..." Gabe shrugged from his seat on the bed. "You keep bitching at people for using 'Sammy'. Something about ' _Only Dean can call me that...'_ " Sam crossed his arms, trying not to roll his eyes at the bad imitation the angel did of his voice. "Seriously...I thought Mikey and Luci had some complexes, but you guys take the sweets."

"Cake." Sam sighed again, turning back to his computer.

"I'd love some." The younger Winchester jerked when the short angel filled his computer screen, grin in place.

"No...the saying is 'Take the cake', and Dean and I have a normal relationship...Will you get out of my computer?" Taking to his screen was weirding him out for some reason. The screen went black for a moment and Sam really did jump when Gabriel wrapped his arms around him, his head resting on one shoulder.

"Come on Samara, I've been trapped here for so long and I am booored. Angels don't do well with boredom might I remind you."

"Ok, no to that name..." He tried to pull the arms from around him off, but Gabriel was strong. Short, but strong. "You know you have to stay here...just for a little while longer." It wasn't safe for Gabe yet, Lucifer still thought him dead and it needed to stay that way.

"Awe, are you worried about me Sam **-mule**?"

"...Stop reading my mind."

"Stop being so adorable." Gabe pecked his cheek, getting a blush from the other before releasing him. "Fiiine...I'll sit here like a good, bored little boy." He sighed, falling back onto the bed face first and closing his eyes. He let a smile cover his face when the bed dipped, Sam carefully sitting beside him. A hand patted his back, rubbing slightly before resting there.

"You know, I don't hate when you call me 'kiddo' and...I never said _you_ couldn't call me 'Sammy'." He admitted quietly, leaning over to kiss the side of Gabe's head. It was quiet for a long moment until Gabriel chuckled.

"You are sweeter than any candy..."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanksgiving

Destiel

Cute Enjoy

* * *

The boys were at some random diner, celebrating Thanksgiving a few days ahead of the actual date since they would be on the road during the Holiday. Castiel was very interested, and seemed to have taken the 'Say what you are thankful for...' speech a little too seriously. Sam and Dean had went first, finishing within 30 seconds, but Cas...

"...I am thankful for Cheeseburgers, they make me happy. Oh, I am thankful for bees, I really like bees. I am also thankful for-"

"You know...Castiel..." Sam rubbed his face, trying to hold in an amused but tired sigh. "You don't have to list EVERY single thing you are thankful for..." The angel had been at it for nearly 15 minutes, when Sam couldn't take it anymore. He was slightly surprised Dean hadn't cracked already and glanced over to his brother, who was sitting next to the chatty angel. The older Winchester had slid down in his chair, now eye level with his large slice of pie. The longing on his face, as he eyed the meal in front of him, nearly made Sam bust out laughing.

"It wouldn't be a proper attempt if I didn't do as the ritual suggests. Now...where was I?" Castiel began again, or tried to, but Dean quickly straightened in his chair. He grabbed a surprised Cas by the collar of his shirt and planted a kiss against his lips. Sam jumped and awkwardly looked a different direction as Castiel was kissed into submission. When Dean pulled away, he stared into those shocked blue eyes.

"Read my mind Cas." Was all he stated. After another moment of silence, Castiel turned back towards his food(Dean releasing him from his hold).

"You will do that...tonight...?" Cas spoke out loud, eye on Dean who nodded. "Well...Let's eat." the angel said and bit into his burger without another word. Dean happily dug into his pie, and Sam took a bite of his salad a small part of him wondering what Dean had said to the angel but a bigger part trying to figure out how to disappear from the motel for a night.


	17. Chapter 17

Valentine's Day

Just humor in this one

* * *

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing for the tenth time while trying to keep a smile from growing on his face. He stared down at the heart shaped box once more before looking up at the blue-eyed angel.

"Cas...why did you buy me this" He rattles the box gently "and...this?" He cleared his throat as he held up the coupon book for free hugs and kisses, along with other...things.

"While I was shopping for the food you wanted I realized that it was rather pink in the store, compared to normal..." Cas started, recalling all the decorations. "Naturally I was confused, so I asked an attendant and was told that it was "Valentine's day"." He pointed to the offerings he'd given Dean. "I was told that you are to give these to those you care for."

"Oh dear lord..." Dean closed his eyes, but let Castiel continue. He and Sam had decided to skip telling Cas about Valentine's day, just to avoid the current situation.

"So I thought you'd enjoy the decorative sweets..." He pointed to the booklet. "The human said that you'd also highly enjoy that and grinned widely at me, he must've been very excited."

"Uh...Cas...look...that's...This Holiday is...You see..." Dean couldn't have been happier to hear his brother foot steps coming down the hall, but nearly fell to the floor in a fit of laughter at the sight of Sam. He slowly walked into the room, light blush on his face as he held up a laced gown in one hand and a stuffed moose holding a heart that said 'I 3 you' written on it. It seemed he was more focused on the gown though.

"Castiel...I think we need to have a talk." He mumbled, giving a glare to Dean when his older brother finally gave into laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Samifer-ish

Cute

Enjoy

* * *

"Wait, you're gay?" Sam said, hoping he didn't sound too excited. If Lucifer was gay, he might be able to get some answers.

Luci shrugged, putting his hands on his hips and frowned. "Wait, you break into _my_ home, and think you have the right to questions?"

Sam gave a guilty look. "I just wanted to-"

"Not interested in your reasons kid..." Lucifer scoffed. "Is that like a...problem?" He didn't get the homophobic vibe from either of the Winchesters but it wouldn't be the first time his instincts steered him into a wall.

"It's not...H-How did you know you liked other guys?" He was trying to be cool about this, but he was dying to know.

"You just feel it." He gave another shrug. "Same way you feel about girls."

"...Were you ever...not sure? Like...didn't know for sure if you liked guys or just...I don't know...appreciated their looks?" Sam couldn't seem to stop himself. "I mean...did you ever think maybe you were just curious about it?"

The blonde gave Sam an odd look, trying not to smile. "Speaking of curious...I haven't been able to get you to say more than a few words to me, with that _lovely_ scowl, since I met you...now you look like you're ready to take notes. You a little **curious** yourself Sammy?" Lucifer said in a joking tone. He wasn't sure what sort of face he made, but the older man's eyes grew in surprise.

Busted.

Sam looked away, quickly rising from the couch(His nerves getting to him). "It's nothing...I just thought...I was only trying...Just...f-forget it, okay?"

"Sam..." He stepped closer to the flustered boy. When Sam hesitantly looked toward him, the blonde smiled a knowing smile.

He could see Sam pale, his eyes going to the floor. "...I don't know if I am...When I am with Jess...I can't...It doesn't feel..." Sam spoke softly after a moment, his words jumbled like his insides. He could've lied, but he felt like Lucifer would've seen right through it...and he was really tired of lying. He wanted to talk to someone about it, needed to. "I just...I don't know..." He still couldn't look over to the other, he was too afraid to. He was basically admitting something he buried down deep and it terrified him. What if he told his brother? What if he told. Period. Sam swallowed, already regretting this, he felt nauseous. He was so wrapped up in his negative thoughts he didn't hear Lucifer call his name. It wasn't until he gripped his shoulder did Sam snap out of his trance.

"Jesus, calm down, I am not going to stone you." Luci tried to joke, hoping to calm the obviously distressed boy. It seemed to work, slightly. Sam gave a quick smile, his shoulders relaxing a bit, but went tense again at his next words. "I take it you haven't told anyone about liking men?"

"I'm don't!" The words came out automatically, his voice defensive before he caught himself. "I...I mean...I don't know...for sure...I just...damn it...Can we forget about this?" He pulled away from that warm hand and headed toward the front door. "If-if you're going to call my brother, just get it over with."

"Well, that's one plan..." Lucifer reached out to grab the giant's wrist, halting him. Sam still faced the door, but didn't try to pull away. "Not that I am trying to get into your head here, but I am getting the feeling you really need to talk to someone about this." Sam looked back at the other, his eyes moist from overwhelming emotions fighting inside him. Lucifer could see the teen was being ripped apart and he felt an odd sensation in his chest. "...I got good ears Sam...If you wanna use 'em?"

He stared at Lucifer, hard, trying to decide if this was a good idea. Could he really trust this guy? He barely knew him, and he had a dangerous vibe to him, but god...he was desperate for some help; and talking to someone he barely knew seemed to be easier than telling his family.

The business man could tell the boy was struggling to make a decision, and he decided to do what he did best. "How about we make a deal?" Sam continued to look at him, eyebrows knitting together. "You tell me what's going on in that pretty little head, and...I will tell you about my past." Sam's eyes grew wide. "Isn't that what you want to know Sammy, doesn't it sound like a good plan?"

"...It's Sam." He defended, but sighed soon after. He held a hand out, knowing what kind of man was currently working with his brother was too tempting to turn down. "...Deal."

Lucifer reached out, gripping his hand and pulled, causing Sam to gasp. He brought the hand to his lips, kissing the knuckle gently. Sam was quick to pull back, like he'd been burnt by those warm lips, while sharp eyes watched him and a grin grew on Luci's face. "...Sealed with a kiss."


	19. Chapter 19

Man...if you're following me, I just blew up your inbox.

Sorry about that...

This should be the last one I post today(Catches up with the AO3 account)

I have plenty more, little story bits saved buuut I will give your email a break for the day and go back to working on my stories.

THis is also a bit of a story idea for the future...

Destiel

Castiel's first time meeting Dean...in an odd way.

* * *

Once an angel completes his training to become a guardian, they are given a soul to guard and sent to Earth. However, the angel who finishes highest in the class gets the honor of choosing any soul(new or old) they please. God himself would be the one to grant him this. The angel who finished top this class was none other than one of his youngest children, Castiel. God also notice that he was one of the oddest. He seldom spoke to his brothers and sisters, choosing to roam the 'Human' section of the library for a majority of his young life. He was quite different, and the others seemed uneasy by it; 'different' among angels had a bad reputation after Lucifer's fall from Grace. Though, as much as Lucifer disliked humans, Castiel loved them. His children had many different opinions when it came to their more flawed relatives, but Castiel's love of them surpassed anything he'd seen in another being other than himself. That was the very reason Castiel's choice today played out well.

God moved toward his child and others moved out of his way with ease, bowing slightly along the way. It was obvious that Castiel was nervous, God didn't get to spend as much time with his creations as he wished.

" **Hello Father...** " Castiel spoke in the language of his people as his raven head tilted down slightly in a bow, hiding his glowing blue eyes; white wings folded tightly against his back.

" **Ah, my...Castiel, look how big you've gotten.** " He smiled, placing a hand gently on his son's shoulder. " **Has it really been so long since I've seen you?** " Castiel straightened, placing a hand over the one on his shoulder and squeezing gently. He smiled a crooked smile, which always intrigued God. It was very rare for an angel to hold an imperfection of any kind. The last was, again, Lucifer. God tried to shake his lost child, and the sadness that came with it, from his mind. Today was a good day, one that should be celebrated. " **So, my son, are you ready to see them?** " Castiel's eyes lit up more, if possible, and he quickly nodded his head. He continued to smile happily as God wrapped an arm around his shoulder and took him to a room which very few were allowed to enter.

" **Amazing...** " Castiel gasped out in awe when he saw the small 'spring' in the middle of the giant room. When he looked into it, instead of water, he saw the shimmering light of all kinds; bright, dim, constant, flickering...Combined it made the most amazing light show Castiel had ever seen. More amazing than watching the stars gleam at night. How was he to choose just one? God watched his child carefully step through the souls, looking for a healthy amount of time. " **There are so many...How do you possibly choose?** " Castiel finally asked, becoming slightly overwhelmed.

" **It's a gift, and a curse.** " God mumbled the last part, walking closer to his child. " **Stop looking...and start feeling.** " God hinted, getting a tilt and squint from the other. It was cute, he hoped he always kept that. Doing as he was told, Castiel shut his eyes and within minutes he felt a plus to his right. He stepped toward it and the closer he got, he felt a warmth fill him. His hands reached out and touched a soul, it shot such a strong sensation through him his eyes shot open. In his palms was one of the brightest lights he'd ever seen. It made him gasp, carefully pulling it free of the others. He gave a frown though. " **This one is attached to another?** " He gave his father a curious look.

" **Ah, yes...sometimes when a soul is created...it is so large that it is split into two. Humans call this 'soulmates' but it isn't always a romantic connection...** " When Castiel gave him an odd look at the word 'romantic', God shook his head. " **Nothing for you to concern yourself with child, just know that those souls come together and share a very special bond...If you take one, you must care for the other as well.** "

Bright bluer eyes looked back at the blaring souls and smiled with care. " **They are so bright and warm...** "

" **Yes, it means those two hold quite the destiny...it could be a handful.** " God warned, but hide a smile.

The soul he held pulsed strongly at his touch, rubbing his hand gently over it. "... **May I have these two father?** " God smiled wider, happy his son chose well.

"It is your choice my son..." He waved his hand toward the soul clasped in Castiel's hands and chuckled at the gasp his son let out when the soul took form. " **Allow me to show you what this one's vessel will be...** " He wouldn't normally do such a thing, but this was more important than any pairing he'd ever made with his children. A bare human formed before the angel's amazed eyes; his brown hair, freckled face, and strong jaw made Castiel smile.

" **He has the appearance of an angel...perfect.** " The souls eyes slowly opened and Castiel found himself letting out yet another gasp, reaching up to cup its face. Bright green eyes stared at him for a moment.

" **He won't respond much, since this soul has yet to learn how to be human.** " God said, slightly shocked to see the vessel tilt its head into Castiel's hand and reach up with shaky limbs to grip at his white clothing unsurely. " **When the time comes, you will be sent to earth to be beside him. I have even made a vessel in your image...but don't tell the others.** " Castiel pulled his eyes away from the vessel before him, to give his father yet another confused stare.

" **I will get a vessel?** " He asked smiling back at the one before him as it tried to speak.

" **Yes...in choosing these souls Castiel, you have chosen quite the destiny...This vessel will be known as Dean Winchester, descendant from Cain himself, and he will need you more than you can possibly imagine. His brother, Sam will be in your care as well...If you truly accept this path?** " God wasn't the least bit surprised when Castiel nodded his head, looking back at the vessel just in time to watch it fade back into his palms as the brilliant light. It pulsed gently and the angel smiled once more, holding it more firmly.

" **Hello Dean...** " He whispered softly.


	20. Chapter 20

The misadventures of Castiel.

You will see a lot of these types popping up. Another friend had the idea to write scenes about Castiel trying really hard to get down human ways(Holidays, cooking, going to the movies, etc...) but not always grasping them.

I thought it would be funny to actually write out.

If you think of something funny for Cas to try, let me know. I might write it out as well.

Enjoy

* * *

Bowling:

"That merchant is insane." Castiel said while sending a suspicious glare to the counter.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked, looking through the bowling balls to find one that fit his thumb size. The guys had a few days off and Dean took it upon himself to have some fun. Apparently his dork brother's idea of 'fun' involved bowling...Still wasn't the worst idea, Dean thought with a shrug. Castiel's constant questioning about the game seemed to be punishment enough to his brother. He had to give it to his best friend, he really tried his hardest to understand all he could about humans. It was really endearing.

"He keeps asking for my shoe size and insist I give him mine..." Dean laughed outright at that one.

"Unruffle your feathers there Cas..." He pointed to the man, smile still in place. "That's his job...He isn't a...merchant...You give him your shoes, and he gives you a pair to bowl with in return." Finally finding the perfect ball, he walked over to their chosen lane with Castiel in toe. He stepped up to the lane to get a good view of the surroundings. If he had to do this, he was going to make Sammy eat it by beating his ass on the score board. "See?" Dean lifted up his leg to show off the ugly colored shoe.

"...Do the shoes possess some sort of...ability to allow you to play?" Cas questioned, still uncertain of why different shoes mattered. He took a step backwards, coming in contact with the lane. Dean tried to reach for him but it was too late. Cas slipped and fell on his butt, into the hollowed out sides of the lane, with a wince. Dean's put a hand over his mouth, doing his best to hide his smile as he answered.

"Yeah...uh...heh...they keep your ass out of the gutter..." He couldn't control a chuckle when the angel looked up at him with confusion. "Literally." He held his hand out to him, but underestimated Cas' weight and stumbled. He let out a curse when his foot slipped out from under him.

Sam came out of the bathroom just into time to see Dean face plant on the lane, legs tangled in Castiel's and the ball bounce slowly to the side. He laughed, listening to Dean grumble as he tried to untangle himself from the other. He was really glad he chose this.


	21. Chapter 21

I saw a funny post online...

Basically it said that a psychic needs to be in the room when Castiel appears. She/he needs to see that long stare the angel and Dean give and just give an 'Oh my...' look at being able to hear their thoughts(It is funnier to see..). Someone said, "I vote for it to be Missouri", and I just had to write that out.

* * *

Missouri's eye rolled, her head shaking as her hands flew up in exasperation. "Oh would you two just kiss and get it over with? I don't need to hear this, and poor Sam...He may not be a full psychic, but he can feel the energy in here." Sam shifted on the sofa uncomfortably at being brought into the conversation as Missouri continued. "Is this how you boys meet every time? Dear lord..."

Castiel moved eyes from Dean to give a questioning stare to the stranger. He's shocked when she suddenly picks up a book and throws it directly into Dean's temple in one solid movement.

"SOnofabit-! What was THAT for!?" He growled, rubbing his head and glaring at Missouri.

The dark skinned woman stood, her hand going directly to her hips while the other pointed at Dean. "Don't play dumb with me, I heard that smart-ass comeback. How do you keep forgetting I can read your mind, or do you still think I'm faking?" Dean continued to rub his head, but his eyes quickly went to the floor like a child being scolded. "...You think I am afraid of you Dean Winchester? You need to watch your..." She pauses, since he didn't actually speak the insult" ...thoughts and learn some respect. It isn't my fault you don't have the balls to confess to your man crush here..." She points at a wide-eyed Castiel. Sam tries his hardest to melt into the chair, but jumps when Missouri calls his name.

"Ye-yes ma'am?"

"Come help me make some dinner...you three are skin and bones. I'm sure lover boy here wants a moment to compose himself." She gives another look to Dean while Sam quickly stands to follow her into the other room. She pauses at Castiel, her frown becoming a smile and her voice as sweet as honey. "It's nice to meet you Castiel, I hope you're hungry." The blue-eyed man hesitantly nods, not sure what just happened, as she walks through the doorway with Sam in toe.

"I hate coming here..." Dean mumbles trying to hide a blush. He quickly jumps behind Cas, using him as a shield, when the scary woman quickly comes back into the room to give him a warning glare.

"When you're done being a wounded puppy, come peel some potatoes for me Dean." Her voice was sweet, but the hard stare still remained. Dean groaned but quickly let out a 'Yes ma'am.' When Missouri's look intensified. Once she left again, Dean relaxed and let go of Castiel.

"Is she a friend...or foe?" Cas asked after a moment, amazed at the control she had over the Winchesters. It was like they were children again. Dean huffed, looking away when Castiel stared at him, to hide another blush. He can't believe she said all that...

"I'm still trying to decide that one..."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't think I posted this one yet, did I? -Drowning is saved documents-

Scenes are so much easier to write than chapters...-Spoken while typing away on the next chapter update-

Soon, soon I can actually update one of my stories. ^.^

Enjoy these until I do.

Reader/Dean

Based off of an 'imagine' I saw online. "Imagine ending a call with Dean and Castiel asking if you've told him your true feeling...while Dean is listening in."

"Yeah, I got it, Dean."

You drop the cellphone on the table, it sliding to the center, and let out a sigh. Castiel slowly approaches you, staring at the device before reaching to fiddle with it.

"You should tell him." He states calmly and you glare up at him.

"I am not having this conversation again Cas, I can't."

"You've told me this, but I am still unsure of why?"

You laugh, but it is humorless and sharp. "Why?" You repeat, standing up and staring at the angel. "We are in the middle of a war! How am I supposed to tell Dean, who already has a hell of a lot going on, that I am madly, stupidly in love with him?" You bite. "How am I supposed to tell him that I think about him every night, and I worry about him every second of every day? That sometimes I can't eat or sleep until I know he's alive?" You step closer to Cas, but it doesn't seem to phase him. "How Castiel? Tell me how I am supposed to say that to Dean that I couldn't imagine my life without him, and I want to be the one that holds him until everything broken inside him falls back into place?"

Those blue eyes stare at you for a moment, then a crooked smile appears on his face as he raises your cell phone up. Your heart nearly stops when you see that it is lit up and the name 'Dean' glides across the screen. He hands it to you and turns. "Since Dean is the clueless type, I'd say directly is the best approach." You can't decide if you want to punch the righteousness off his face or kiss it as he fades away. You swallow, pulling the phone to your ear.

"H-Hey...Dean..." You manage to squeeze out softly.

"Hey there...So, uh..." Dean clears his throat, you can hear some emotion as he continues. "I...I'm gonna be headed back your way in about a week...and I just...I want you to know that..." His voice caught for a moment and he cleared his throat again. "I want you to know I am going to kiss the hell out of you when I get there."


	23. Chapter 23

Cute Sabriel for April Fools.

This one was written quickly, so excuse the rush feeling it has.

I am trying to keep up with the Holidays.

* * *

Sam groaned opening his eyes slowly, man his head was pounding...He sat up slowly, rubbing his temple along the way. The blanket covering him slipped down to reveal his bare chest. He swung his legs off the side of the bed, still focused on his head. He really didn't remember drinking so much last night, but apparently he got carried away. He looked at himself and frowned in confusion. He was naked under the sheet currently covering his groin, he normally slept in boxers at least...A noise from the left got his attention and he turned to look at the bathroom door. When it swung open, revealing Gabriel in nothing but a pair of boxers, Sam could only stare blankly. When the shorter man made eye contact with the Moose he smiled brightly.

"Well hey there lover boy..." He said while walking up next to the shocked hunter. He didn't even hesitate, slipping into the other's lap and wrapping him in a loose hug; he pecked his lips and it seemed to bring Sam out of his daze. His face heated up as the wheels in his head started to connect the pieces from last night. He'd remembered Gabriel showing up at some point during the night, he also remembers him gladly joining in on their(Dean, Cas, and Sam) 'party'. It got a little fuzzy after that though...

"Uh...H-hey...um..." Gabriel grinned wider when the giant of a man tried to figure out where to place his hands. "Did we...I mean...we..."

"Rock the bed last night?" Gabe almost lost it when Sam's face glowed bright red. "...You don't remember?" He put on his best hurt voice, standing and stepping back from him. Sam looked up at him from his seat on the bed.

"I remember...drinks...a lot of drinks." Sam admitted, worried for Gabriel's feelings. "I'm sorry...I just..."

Gabe waved him off, turning from him. "Hey...don't worry about it...I could tell you were drunk and I still...I should be apologizing." He sighed, reaching for clothes at the end of the bed. Sam felt a pang in his chest, but didn't know what to say. "It's just...when you said you loved me...I lost my control and we ended up here."

"I...I said that?" Sam asked, fiddling with the sheets to keep his hands busy while Gabby pulled up his pants.

"Yeah, but I should have known better than to believe it...you were so drunk..." Gabe sighed sadly, pulling on a shirt. "Don't worry about it...We can just pretend it never-" He was cut off by Sam grabbing his wrist, the hunter finally standing so Gabriel had to look up to meet his shy gaze.

"I do...I mean..." He sighed and shook his head. " This wasn't how I wanted to tell you and...yeah I was drunk...I can't remember...anything...but...I do love you." Sam forced out. It had been something he didn't know how to admit to the angel for so long. Gabriel's eyes grew wide at that.

"...You do?"

Sam nodded, pulling Gabe into his arms for a hug. "I just never knew how to tell you...I'm not upset about last night and I don't want to hide it...I'm just upset I don't remember..." He mumbled out.

Gabriel's shocked look remained for a moment until it faded with a growing smile, his cheeks tinting a slight pink as he returned the naked man's hug before pulling away. "Oh man...You sure know how to confess kiddo..." Gabriel backed up a little ways, a smile still on his face. "...While...uh..heh...while we're confessing here..." Gabe swallowed and Sam waited for him to continue. This was not apart of the plan.

-Flashback-

" _Where'd my Sammy go?" Gabriel asked, looking for the young Winchester. A drunken Dean pointed to the bedroom._

" _He's a lightweight...probably already passed out." He mumbled, leaning against Castiel as he finished the sentence. Gabe left those two alone to go find the missing giant. When he found him passed out on the bed with a half assed attempt at removing his shirt and pants, he gave an evil grin and started to strip his own clothes off._

" _This is going to be the best prank yet..." He chuckled, climbing into bed with Sam after removing his clothes too. He couldn't wait to see the look on Sammy's face when the two woke up tomorrow._

 _-_ End Flashback-

"Gabby...?" Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He really hadn't expected this outcome. I mean...he'd liked Sam for so long, but never thought he'd actually return the feeling. Gabriel bit his lip, giving a smirk. Oh, what the hell...

"I've liked you for a long time too babyboy..." He pushed a delighted Sam towards the bed, a seductive smile growing. "...If you can't remember last night...let me remind you." He offered, Sam blushing madly when the shorter male leaned over to kiss him and fall back on the bed with him.

He'd tell him the truth...one day, but not today. Sometimes a prank backfiring was a good thing.


End file.
